School
by Keiko
Summary: All the seishi have been reborn in the 'real' world, however no one remembers their past life. Eventually for various reasons, everyone is sent to a 'reform' school where they must regain their memories and take on a new evil.
1. New Kid - Houjun

School  
By: Keiko Nakamoto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. I don't own the characters in Fushigi Yuugi. If there is a school like the one in my story, I don't own it. Besides, if you sue me, you'll only get a cat. I'm only a poor fan.  
Notes: Yeah, I put myself in it, but I have a real small part. I'm not even a main character so don't worry. If you didn't know my name, you wouldn't even notice me. I had to give them other friends, so why not myself? Anyway, it's not a typical 'self-insert'. I'm just an extra, like Kotono and Takemi.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Woah," a guy whispered to a friend. "Check out the new guy's hair."  
  
"Weird." The other boy answered quietly.  
  
"Kawaii!" a girl squealed. "Hey, new guy! I love your hair!"  
  
The boy looked at her. He had a scar across his left eye, but he was still drop-dead gorgeous. His hair was light blue, cut short, with a slender, long ponytail in back. But the one thing about him that made everyone stare was his bangs. Absolutely gravity-defying, long, sorta spiky bangs. He was, as the girl said, very cute. He walked softly though the halls to homeroom with an aura of shyness around him. Light lavender eyes watched him carefully.  
  
"Ryuuen?" a girl asked. "You okay?"  
  
The girl with lavender eyes pushed some of her dark violet hair out of her face and grinned at the girl.  
  
"I'm fine." She said. The girl shrugged.  
  
"Whatever." She said. "But can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." Ryuuen said.  
  
"Do you know that guy?" the girl asked.  
  
"No. Why?" Ryuuen looked puzzled.  
  
"I heard he had a Chinese name, you know, like you do." The girl shook her head. "It might be a coincidence, but I find this kinda odd."  
  
"What?" Ryuuen frowned. "I don't think it's odd that you all have Japanese names, so why is it odd that a few of us have Chinese names."  
  
"Well, you all transferred here in such a short period of time." the girl said. Ryuuen nodded. "First you, then, those two boys got sent here. And now that kid. And you all have Chinese names. Don't you find it a bit odd? Maybe we'll get more students from China!"  
  
"It's not odd." Ryuuen shrugged. "I dunno, Kotono. You always try to find something weird. Face it, we're all weird here. Remember, this is a correctional school."  
  
"Yeah, but..." Kotono started. She pouted. "Fine. Have it your way. But I wonder why he got sent here. Other than that scar, he seems real quiet. Not the kind to get in trouble."  
  
"I'm not here because I got in trouble." Ryuuen stated flatly. Then she grinned evilly. "Maybe he's really a woman!"  
  
Kotono rolled her eyes.  
  
"I doubt it." She said. She thought for a moment then smiled. "Maybe he's a thief, and he got the scar by cutting himself on the glass of a window he broke! Then the police found the blood and did a DNA test and caught him! Then, they sent him to this school to straighten him out, rather than sending him to prison!"  
  
Ryuuen laughed.  
  
"You're nuts!" she giggled. "C'mon, we don't wanna be late for homeroom!"  
  
The two girls scampered off. They burst into their classroom and skidded into their seats just as the bell rang. The teacher glared at them. They bowed their heads in apology and bit back laughter. The teacher rolled her eyes and pulled out a chart. She began listing names.  
  
"Chou Ryuuen."  
  
"Hai!" Ryuuen called.  
  
"Nakamura Kotono."  
  
"Hai!" Kotono giggled.  
  
"Whydidn'tyougiveusyourfamilyname Kouji."  
  
"Stopsayingthat hai." A boy with blue hair and a scar on his left cheek said.  
  
"Don'ttalkbacktomeoryou'llbepunished." The teacher said. Kouji cringed.  
  
"Gomen." He said. The teacher nodded, and continued until she hit a name that made Ryuuen look up in surprise.  
  
"Li Houjun."  
  
"Hai." The boy said quietly. Ryuuen stared at him. She was sure she knew him from somewhere. But she simply couldn't thing of how. She shook her head. She decided to introduce herself when it was free time. She didn't have any homework anyway. Soon the teacher announced that they were allowed to work or talk quietly, and she left. Ryuuen jumped up and walked over to the new boy.  
  
"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Chou Ryuuen, 11th grade!"  
  
"Hello." The boy said. "I'm Li Houjun. I'm in 12th grade."  
  
Ryuuen pulled a chair over and sat down.  
  
"First day?" she asked. Houjun nodded. "Tough. Do you know anyone here?"  
  
Houjun shook his head. Ryuuen frowned. Houjun didn't say too much, huh? Fine. She would just ask questions then.  
  
"So, why were you sent here?" she asked. Just then, Kotono came, and grinned.  
  
"Is he flirting with you?" Kotono giggled. "It's such an annoying habit of his..."  
  
"Oh." Houjun said. "No, he's not. Are you his girlfriend?"  
  
Ryuuen stared at Houjun. Kotono blinked twice then laughed.  
  
"No!" she giggled. "I'm not Ryuuen's girlfriend. He's waiting to meet someone named 'Hotohori' with long, beautiful hair, and an elegant, regal face fit for a model!"  
  
Ryuuen glared at her.  
  
"Shut up." He said. Then he turned to Houjun. "Did you know I was a guy? If not, why weren't you surprised."  
  
"I could tell." Houjun said. "I knew you weren't a girl."   
  
"Impressive." Kouji said. He was sitting back one seat, in the next aisle over. He slid his chair over. "The creep had me an' Genrou fooled fer a whole damn week."  
  
Ryuuen grinned. Houjun looked surprised.  
  
"Genrou?" he asked. Kouji nodded.  
  
"Yeah. My buddy." He said. "We got sent here for runnin' away an' then fer fightin'. It sucks. We should'a been in the mountains, but they caught us. Sent us here to 'make us behave'."  
  
Ryuuen wrinkled his nose.   
  
"Better than being sent here to be 'straightened out'." He said. "Do you have any idea what they do to try and make me be 'normal'?"  
  
Ryuuen shuddered. Kouji shrugged.  
  
"How about you, what'er you here for?" Kouji asked. Houjun looked away.  
  
"I...I was in prison." He said. The other three stared. Kotono nudged Ryuuen.  
  
"Prison..." Ryuuen whispered. "Wow...what'd you do?"  
  
"It's not really any of your business." Houjun said, standing up just as the bell rang. He walked quickly out of the room.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" Kotono frowned. Ryuuen turned to Kouji.  
  
"Who are you anyway?" he asked. Kouji grinned and walked away. Kotono slung an arm around Ryuuen's shoulders.  
  
"That's Kouji." She said. "Isn't he dreamy?"  
  
Ryuuen frowned.  
  
"He's not Hotohori." He said. Kotono rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do you really think that he's gonna come here?" she asked. "I mean, get real. He probably doesn't even exist."  
  
"He's real." Ryuuen said firmly. "But I don't know where he is."  
  
They left the room and headed for their first class.  
  
~*~  
  
"...and he knew that Ryuuen was a guy!" Kouji was saying to a boy with flame colored hair. "Can you believe it? And he's been in prison. Prison! He's really strange."  
  
"Li Houjun..." the boy said quietly. "Hmm....oh well. Didja pass yesterday's test?"  
  
"Which one..." Kouji groaned, Houjun quickly forgotten.  
  
"The math one." The boy said. Kouji sunk in his chair.  
  
"Damn class..." he muttered, swirling his fork in his spaghetti. "I passed. Barely."  
  
"Really?" the boy asked. "What'd ya get?"  
  
"Genrou!" Kouji wailed. "I'm not tellin' ya!"  
  
"Ya got a 'D', didn't ya?" Genrou smirked. "Least I gotta 'B'."  
  
"You didn't!" Kouji gasped. "Yer lyin'!"  
  
Genrou shook his head and showed Kouji a paper. Kouji's eyes widened.  
  
"How the hell did you get a B!?" he yelled. "I got a fuckin' D!"  
  
"I knew it." Genrou grinned. "Aw well. Ya passed, so you'll be fine. Besides, you've got a steady C average. That one mark ain't gonna hurt ya any."  
  
"Are you two going to ignore us the whole period?" a girl with shoulder length blonde hair griped. The two boys looked at her.  
  
"Sorry Keiko." Genrou smiled charmingly. Keiko rolled her eyes. "What did you all get on your math tests?"  
  
"A." Keiko grinned. Kouji glared at her. "Takemi?"  
  
"I got a B." Takemi, a boy with short black hair, said.  
  
"I got a D." a boy with dark brown hair said. "So don't feel bad Kouji."  
  
"But, Kakeru, you always get D's on your math tests." Kouji pouted. Kakeru glared at him.  
  
"So?" he scoffed. "At least I've never failed any test!"  
  
Kouji grumbled something under his breath. Kakeru didn't hear what, but he was sure it wasn't nice.  
  
"You're all so immature." Keiko rolled her eyes.  
  
"Says the straight A student." Genrou glared. Keiko stuck her nose up.  
  
"It's not my fault that you never study." She said. Genrou, seeing that he would lose this argument anyway, decided not to answer.  
  
"Hey," Kouji said. "There he is."  
  
"Who?" Takemi asked, brown eyes scanning the room.  
  
"It's Houjun. Over there with the crossdresser." Keiko said. She grinned. "Woo! He's key-ute!"  
  
"Who? Houjun or the crossdresser?" Kakeru smirked. Everyone knew that Keiko had a soft spot for really feminine guys. Keiko stuck her nose up.  
  
"Both." She said. Kouji was going to say something about this when the Principal burst into the room. Everyone jumped to their feet.  
  
"Miyake Yaten has escaped!" the Principal yelled. "If anyone has any information as to how she got away or as to where she may go, come forward NOW!"  
  
No one moved. Even if anyone knew, they wouldn't say anything. If someone escaped, they were better off wherever they went. Besides, if Yaten was caught, she would be 'punished', and not a single person at the school would ever wish that upon someone. The Principal looked around the silent room, eyes scanning each face. As his gaze drifted nearer to their table, Kouji and Genrou grasped each other's hands tightly. The tall, dark man's glare settled on Kakeru.  
  
"Nobuyashi Kakeru!" he yelled. "Come forward!"  
  
All eyes turned to the small boy. He stepped forward and bowed.  
  
"Hai." He said.  
  
"Where is Miyake-kun?" the Principal asked.  
  
"I do not know, sir." Kakeru answered smoothly. The Principal's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You do know the punishment for lying?" he asked.  
  
"Hai." Kakeru answered.  
  
"You do not know Miyake-kun's whereabouts?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"He lies." The Principal snapped his fingers. A woman came and grabbed Kakeru firmly by the wrist and pulled him forward, onto his knees. Keiko bit her lip. Genrou noticed this and tightened his hold on Kouji's hand. He had never seen a public 'punishment'. Or a private one for that matter. Genrou felt Keiko shudder as the Principal pulled something out of his pocket. He slid his hand into hers and squeezed gently. She didn't turn her head to him, for doing so could get her in trouble, but she squeezed back.  
  
"Do you know where Miyake-kun is?" the Principal asked again, revealing that he had pulled a whip from his pocket.  
  
"No sir." Kakeru said, shaking slightly. The Principal uncoiled the leather and lashed Kakeru across the back soundly. Genrou heard Keiko choke back a sob.  
  
"Did you know that she was planning to leave?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
Crack  
  
"Did you help her."  
  
"N-no sir..."  
  
Crack  
  
"Do you know where she is?"  
  
"No...sir"  
  
Crack  
  
This time Kakeru cried out in pain. Genrou saw tears flowing down the faces of many students now. Kakeru's breath was coming in strangled gasps.  
  
"Are you lying to me?"  
  
"N...o...sir..."  
  
Crack  
  
Kakeru was bleeding heavily now, as the Principal gave him four more lashes. He re-coiled the whip and placed it in his pocket.  
  
"I will ask you again tonight." He said, turning to leave. When he was gone, no one moved. Everyone stood and watched Kakeru, until Keiko and Kouji tore away from Genrou and rushed forward. Everyone else stayed where they were.  
  
"Kakeru!" Keiko shouted, racing to him. "Daijoubu ka? Say something!! Kakeru!"  
  
"I...I'm fine..." he managed. Keiko peeled away the torn cloth to examine his cuts. She smiled softly and looked up.  
  
"He'll be fine." She announced to the room. There was a collective sigh as everyone sat down and began to eat again. Kouji stared at her.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" he asked. Keiko was cleaning the cuts carefully.  
  
"I've seen so many injuries over time that I can tell how serious they are." She explained. "When this kind of thing happens, I check on the person and everyone waits, out of respect to find out how bad it is. If the person is ok, they sit down and I clean up, otherwise Nakamura Kotono goes for the nurse. And if the person is dead, no one eats the rest of their lunch. We stand in silence until the bell rings."  
  
"People have died?!" Kouji gasped. Keiko nodded, cringing when Kakeru whimpered. "That's not legal!"  
  
Keiko kept her eyes down.  
  
"Do you have a family?" she asked. Kouji shook his head. Keiko's eyes clouded. "Then be careful."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They won't kill anyone who has a family to go home to." She said quietly. "If you're an orphan or a runaway or something like that, they might."  
  
"...Do you have a family?" he asked. Keiko didn't answer. Kouji looked away, stood and walked back over to the table.  
  
"Did Keiko explain everything?" Takemi asked, looking down.  
  
"Yeah." Kouji sat down heavily. "Yeah, she told me. Hey, does Keiko have a family? And why is she here anyway? She seems nice enough."  
  
"Yeah, she has a family." Takemi said quietly. "Sort of."  
  
"Sort of?" Genrou asked.  
  
"Her dad is alive, but he's in America and won't take her." Takemi said. "And her mom doesn't want her, so she's staying with a family here, but they're jerks. They sent her here, convinced that she's depressed, anorexic, and other things. Things that I don't really have the right to tell you."  
  
"Are those things true?" Kouji asked, eyes wide. "Is she anorexic? Or depressed?"  
  
"No." Takemi said. "She's not anorexic and she's not depressed. Some of the other things were true, but they weren't any reason to send her here. Just little things that a lot of people do."  
  
"Drugs?" Genrou asked. Takemi shook his head.  
  
"No, not drugs. But, look, it's not my place to tell you." he said. "If she wants you to know, she'll tell you herself."  
  
The boys nodded. They sat in silence until Keiko and Kakeru came slowly up to the table. They sat down.  
  
"You ok?" Takemi asked. Kakeru nodded. Keiko frowned at her spaghetti.  
  
"Kakeru." She asked eyes downcast. "Do you know about what happened to Yaten?"  
  
"Yeah..." Kakeru said quietly. Keiko's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I-I'm real sorry to ask this..." she said quietly. "But can you...can you not tell on her?"  
  
Kakeru put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I wasn't going to anyway." He said. Keiko smiled at him. Genrou looked back and forth between the two.  
  
"Who's Yaten?" he asked.  
  
"Miyake Yaten." Keiko said. "Real pretty thing. She was sent here after she was found in the mountains. She had run away from home and joined a small group of bandits who claim to have originated in ancient China. They called themselves the Mt. Leikaku bandits. Real nice people, from those I've met. Nonetheless, she was a 'bandit' so they caught her and a couple others and brought them here. She was always saying that she wanted to get away, that she had to help the others find their leader. I guess she finally acted on her words."  
  
"Leader?" Kouji asked. "Who's their leader?"  
  
"Oh, they think that their famous leader 'Tasuki' and his lover were reborn into this time, so they're looking for him." Takemi said. "They want him to lead them again to glory. But some of them think that he was reborn in China, and they won't find him. Either way it's a noble search. It's amazing really, the bandits are liked, even loved. Even by those they've robbed. They're just real good people, and I for one hope that they find Tasuki."  
  
Through the whole exchange Genrou was silent, overcome by the oddest sense of déjà vu.  
  
"Genrou!" Kouji called. "Hey! There's a wagon coming up the north side, real fancy thing! Let's go!"  
  
"All right!" Genrou cheered, grabbing his tessen. "It's been long enough!"  
  
The two boys headed off for the forest.  
  
"Kouji, take five around behind them, I'll take two with me around front to stop them." Genrou ordered. Kouji nodded.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Genrou shook his head. What the hell was that!? Like a dream...or a memory...He realized everyone was staring at him. He flashed them a fanged grin. They all sweatdropped and turned back to their conversation. What the HELL was THAT!? He shook his head and stared at his empty tray until the bell rang.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
*grins* So? Do I continue it? Sorry if it sounds like any other old 'reincarnation' story, but I liked thinking of reasons that the seishi would go to a 'reform school' the thought was irresistible. So PLEASE review?  
  
~ Keiko 


	2. Settling In - Kaen

School  
By: Keiko Nakamoto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. I do own Takemi, Kotono, Kakeru, and myself, along with any other character I might make up. But the Fushigi Yuugi characters aren't mine.  
Notes: I got a few reviews, and so, since I don't have anything better to do, I wrote the next part. This part takes place about a week after the first chapter. Here it is, enjoy!  
  
~ # ~  
  
It was three o'clock and classes were over, so most people were in their rooms. Kotono, Ryuuen, and a girl named Michi, however, weren't. They were at Kouji's room, which was now also Houjun's room. They were giggling and talking cheerfully.  
  
"I don't see why ya'll had ta come with him." Kouji grouched from his bed. Ryuuen stuck his tongue out at the other boy.  
  
"He's right." Houjun said quietly. "You really didn't need to come..."  
  
"Nonsense!" Kotono announced, placing some books on an empty shelf. "We want to be friends, and this is what friends are for!"  
  
Houjun smiled slightly. Friends...even if they were giggling, gossipy girls...uh...and guy. As they worked at unpacking Houjun's bags the girls, and Ryuuen, talked happily, trying to include Houjun.  
  
"...and he's getting moved to my room!" Ryuuen complained. "I was hoping I'd get to keep the room to myself until...Hotohori comes..."  
  
He sighed dreamily. Michi blinked.  
  
"Hotohori is a guy?" she asked. "The way you described him I thought he was a girl!"  
  
Ryuuen shook his head.  
  
"Nope...he's a guy!" he said firmly. Houjun shook his head slightly.  
  
"Why does it matter if you share a room with 'Hotohori' or Genrou?" he asked. Ryuuen grinned evilly.  
  
"Cause if I share a room with Hotohori...then we can..." he started. Kotono clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Trade manga!" she finished. "And Genrou doesn't own any, see?"  
  
Houjun rolled his eyes. He wasn't stupid. He knew what the boy was going to say. He also noticed the glare that Ryuuen was receiving from Kouji. He thought, Genrou and Kouji? He hadn't ever met the other boy, but he could tell, from the way that Kotono gossiped about him, that he and Kouji were real close. He shrugged and pulled some clothes out of his bag and shoved them in a drawer.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Where's Kouji?" Keiko asked as she let Genrou into her room. Takemi and Kakeru were already there. Genrou sat on her bed.  
  
"He's at his room." He said. "He said that he didn't want the girlies getting' their hands on his stuff. Whatever that meant."  
  
"Oh, Houjun is gonna be sharing a room with him, he must be moving in now, and Kouji wanted to 'supervise'." Takemi suggested.  
  
"But, 'girlies'?" Genrou said. "He never uses the word 'girlies'. He'dve said 'girls'."  
  
"Girlies..." Keiko thought. "Oh! I know! I noticed that Houjun hangs around with Ryuuen, Kotono, and Michi. He must've meant them! He couldn't say 'girls' cause of Ryuuen, but the word 'girlies' fits."  
  
Genrou shrugged. Then he noticed something. (wow...)(okay, sorry...I love him you know I do!) There was a pillow and covers on the usually vacant bed across from Keiko's.  
  
"You gettin' a roommate?" he asked. Keiko looked at the bed.  
  
"Yeah." She said. "Her name is Haku Kaen."  
  
"What's she being sent here for?" Kakeru asked. Keiko shrugged.  
  
"Dunno." She said. "But I heard something about her having tortured kids at her old school."  
  
"Torture...?" Takemi shuddered.  
  
"Well, if she gives ya any trouble..." Genrou snarled. "Ya can call me an' Kouji on over ta beat the shit outta her!"  
  
Keiko grinned.  
  
"Thanks." She said. "But I think I can handle her."  
  
Genrou shrugged. Just then there was a knock on the door. Keiko got up and answered it.  
  
"Kouji!" she said, letting the boy in, trying not to laugh. Genrou, however, wasn't so polite. He cracked up.  
  
"Shaddup!" Kouji yelled. Kakeru was grinning, Takemi was hiding a laugh behind his hands, Keiko was chewing furiously on her lip, smirking, and Genrou was rolling on the bed laughing his head off.  
  
"What happened!?" Kakeru asked, grin still in place.  
  
"They attacked me!" Kouji said, sitting down on Keiko's bed, next to Genrou, with a huff. Genrou pulled himself together and sat up. Kouji was pouting.  
  
"I like the eye-shadow." Keiko said grinning like a maniac. "Brings out the color in your eyes. And the lipstick goes so well with your skin..."  
  
"Is that mascara blue?" Takemi asked smiling.  
  
"No, it's black." Kakeru said seriously. "It only looks bluish because of his eyes."  
  
Genrou cracked up again. Someone knocked. Keiko went and opened the door. She was surprised by who stood there...  
  
"R-Ryuuen!" she gasped. She had never spoken to the boy before. Much less had him come to her door. Ryuuen peered into the room behind her.  
  
"Is Kouji here?" he asked. Keiko nodded and let him in silently. At the sight of the crossdresser, Kouji hid behind Genrou. Ryuuen grinned.  
  
"What do you want!?" Kouji whimpered. Ryuuen grinned wider.  
  
"Don't you want it?" he asked. Kouji looked up.  
  
"Want what?" he asked warily. Ryuuen held up a small bottle of makeup remover. Kouji lunged at him. Ryuuen delicately dodged him, holding the bottle away from him. Keiko, Genrou, Kakeru, and Takemi watched in amusement and Kouji tried vainly to get the bottle from the shorter boy.  
  
"Give it!" Kouji yelled. Ryuuen laughed. "Give it to me NOW bitch!"  
  
"Bitch?" Ryuuen asked, fluttering his eyelashes. Genrou rolled his eyes. "Now is THAT nice?"  
  
Kouji growled. After about five minutes, Kouji sat down on the floor in front of Ryuuen and glared up at him. Ryuuen grinned down at him.  
  
"Would you PLEASE just GIVE it to me already!" he yelled, out of breath. Ryuuen smiled and handed it to him and left. Kouji stared after him and Keiko burst out laughing.  
  
"You..." she giggled. "You had to say PLEASE!"  
  
She leaned on Takemi's shoulder body racked with laughter. Kouji looked ready to either kill, or go out for a fancy dinner. Add a dress and he'd be downright pretty. Kouji stalked away to the bathroom. By the time Keiko and, now Genrou, had calmed down, Kouji was knocking on the door, makeup gone. He sat down next to Genrou. Kakeru eyed them, noticing that they were sitting a little TOO close. He shrugged it off.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"...finally said it!" Ryuuen was saying with a giggle. "Took him long enough!"  
  
"That was mean!" Kotono scolded. Ryuuen smirked.  
  
"But it was fun." He said. He closed his eyes and pretended to shudder. He continued in a low, breathy voice. "Do you have ANY idea how..._sexy_...he looked...body writhing around, twisting this way and that, face determined, sweating slightly...mmm..."  
  
He licked his lips. Kotono, Michi, and Houjun's faces were bright red. Ryuuen opened his eyes and grinned at them, and noticed with amusement that Houjun was holding his nose...  
  
"Maybe I should...invite him over to my room some Saturday..." Ryuuen said. "I don't have a roommate after all..."  
  
The other three's eyes widened at this statement.  
  
"Invite...?" Kotono gulped.  
  
"Kouji?" Michi asked. "To..."  
  
Houjun just stared, face red. Ryuuen smiled.  
  
"'Course I could extend the invitation to you as well..." he said to Houjun. The boy fainted. Ryuuen giggled as Michi and Kotono stared at him.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"She's coming today...!" Keiko fretted, cleaning up the room. Kouji and Genrou were sitting on her bed watching her race around. "She's coming TODAY! Do you HEAR me, dammit!? TODAY!!!"  
  
"Is that good or bad?" Kouji asked.  
  
"Idon'tknowIdon'tknowIdon'tknow!" Keiko wailed, throwing some clothes into a hamper. "I DON'T KNOW!"  
  
Kouji's eyes widened as she yelled. He edged closer to Genrou.  
  
"Be careful what you say..." he whispered. "I think she could be dangerous right now..."  
  
Genrou nodded nervously. Just then Keiko collapsed to the floor. The two boys jumped up and raced over to her.  
  
"Keiko! Daijoubu?" Kouji asked. Keiko looked up at them nervously.  
  
"What if she's REALLY pretty, and hates me because I'm not!? Or what if she's rich and thinks she's too good to be around me!?" she wailed. "What if she hates me!? What if she's really mean!? What if..."  
  
"Calm down!" Genrou yelled. "What the hell's wrong with ya!? You've never been worried about anyone liking ya before!"  
  
"Genrou." Kouji said quietly. "Do you know of any GIRLS that Keiko is friends with?"  
  
Genrou thought for a moment and looked shocked.  
  
"N...no..." he said. Kouji nodded.  
  
"Right. This might be the first time she'll ever have had to actually associate with another girl." He said. "I don't think she's ever even had an actual conversation with a girl, much less lived with one."  
  
(author note: Okay, I'm not like that anymore, but I used to be. My only friends were boys, and I just never even talked to the girls. I was scared out of my wits when my 'parents' sent me to this 'all girls' thing. I didn't talk to anybody except the adults. However, after I left the school I was going to, I made friends with girls because all the guys at my new school are stupid, arrogant jerks...)  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Keiko jumped to her feet and breathed in deeply. She answered the door casually, looking for all the world like a normal teenage girl on a good day. It was the Principal. Keiko straightened up and bowed. Kouji and Genrou jumped to their feet and bowed as well. The Principal walked into the room. A girl with long reddish purple hair in a high side ponytail followed him in silently. Keiko's breath caught in her throat. The girl wasn't just pretty, she was GORGEOUS.  
  
"This is Haku Kaen." The Principal said, leaving. When he was gone, Kouji and Genrou relaxed and sat on Keiko's bed.  
  
"Hi!" Keiko said cheerfully. "Nakamoto Keiko desu."  
  
"Haku Kaen." Kaen said, bowing gracefully.  
  
"Hi." Genrou said.  
  
"Nice ta meetcha." Kouji said with a smile. "I'm Kouji, and this is Genrou."  
  
Kaen smiled at them.  
  
"Need any help unpacking?" Keiko offered. Kaen shook her head.  
  
"No, I can do it myself." She said. "Is that my side?"  
  
"Yup. The shelves and dresser over there, the bed too, are all yours." Keiko said. Kouji and Genrou just watched silently. For one reason or another, Genrou didn't like this 'Kaen'. He got a chill whenever he looked at her. So he glared. Kaen noticed immediately. She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well!" she exclaimed. "By Seiryuu, aren't YOU rude!"  
  
Genrou blinked. 'Seiryuu'? Kaen looked as confused as he did. Kaen thought. Where had she heard 'Seiryuu' before?  
  
"...Yui-sama..." Nakago said. "Is an important player in this game."  
  
"But Nakago-sama..." Soi said sadly. Nakago held up a hand to silence her.  
  
"She is Seiryuu no miko, Soi, and you must protect her." he said.  
  
"Yes, Nakago-sama..."  
  
Her eyes widened. Nakago? Who the...  
  
"Kaen?" Genrou called, waving his hand in front of her face. "Yo, Kaen! I said I was sorry!"  
  
"Hmm?" Kaen looked at him. "Oh. It's...okay..."  
  
~ * ~  
  
The next morning, Genrou found that Kaen was in his and Keiko's homeroom. As soon as the teacher left, Keiko jumped up and went over to Kaen. Apparently something had happened between the time that Kouji and Genrou left Keiko's room to now that had made the two very good friends. Various dirty thoughts passed though the redhead's mind as to what might have happened. He shook his head. Keiko wasn't like that. Right?  
  
Meanwhile in a different homeroom, Houjun was talking, or rather listening, to Ryuuen. He interrupted the other boy's rant to ask a question.  
  
"Where's Kotono?" he asked. "The teacher didn't even read her name at roll call."  
  
Ryuuen looked down.  
  
"She...she wasn't in her room by lights out..." he said quietly. "She's been taken away for...punishment...so she's...excused from class."  
  
Houjun gulped, remembering the boy who had gotten whipped on his first day.  
  
"Is she gonna be alright?" he asked. Ryuuen shrugged.  
  
"I hope so." he said. "I'm gonna ask Nakamoto Keiko to check on her later..."  
  
"Why?" Houjun asked. Ryuuen sighed.  
  
"Cause for one reason or another, she's very good at cleaning up wounds and knowing how severe they are." Ryuuen explained. Houjun thought for a moment.  
  
"Is Keiko the girl who helped that boy in the cafeteria?" he asked. Ryuuen nodded. "Oh."  
  
"I...I hope she's okay..." Ryuuen looked down. "I really hope she's okay."  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Yeah, it's shorter than the last chapter, but...sorrrriiieeee! *sniffles* Won't you please review?  
~ Keiko 


	3. Roommate - Saihitei

School  
By: Keiko Nakamoto  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Fushigi Yuugi characters, however I do own Kakeru, Takemi, Michi, Kotono, etc. So if you wanna use them, you gotta ask me.  
Notes: Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my story! I figured I should try to get the next chapter of this up...I'm working on wrapping up 'Yaten Tenoh', and continuing 'Happiness' right now, so I'm kinda rushing. I also started another little Inuyasha/Miroku yaoi thing that I've got to finish before I lose interest, so if it takes me awhile to get new chapters out, I'm sorry...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Um...Excuse me..." Ryuuen said quietly, tapping Keiko on the shoulder. "Would you mind, um...well you see...my friend got in some trouble and she..."  
  
Keiko turned around and looked surprised. Ryuuen, asking her for something?  
  
"Would you like me to check on her?" she asked gently. Ryuuen nodded. Houjun was standing quietly behind him, with Michi. "What's her name?"  
  
"Kotono. Nakamura Kotono." Ryuuen said, looking down. "I'm really sorry to ask you to..."  
  
"It's alright." Keiko smiled. "You wanna take me to her room?"  
  
Ryuuen nodded and he, Keiko, Houjun, Michi, Takemi, Kaen, Kakeru, Genrou, and Kouji set off toward Kotono's room. Soon they arrived and Keiko turned to the others.  
  
"Please wait out here." she said. "If Kotono received standard punishment, she'll be jumpy, and a lot of people in the room will scare her."  
  
Everyone nodded and Keiko tapped lightly on the door before entering. Once the door closed behind the blonde, Ryuuen began to panic.  
  
"What if she's dead!?!" he wailed. "What happened to her? Is she oke? Is she gonna be alright?!?!"  
  
"Shh." Kaen said. "I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"Yeah, Keiko's a good patcher-up-er!" Genrou said cheerfully. "Not as good as Mitsukake, but a close seco...Mitsukake?"  
  
"What's a 'mitsukake'?" Takemi asked, confused.  
  
"Maybe it's related to a Seiryuu." Kaen said. "I'm still not sure where I got that word."  
  
"Suzaku! She's taking too long!" Ryuuen wailed.  
  
"It hasn't even been two minutes, Ryuuen." Kakeru said quietly, shy to be talking to the crossdresser who he didn't know.  
  
"Suzaku?" Houjun said quietly.  
  
"Hurry up no da!" Chichiri said, annoyed.  
  
"When will we be there?!" Tasuki whined.  
  
"We could be there by sundown if you would hurry no da!"  
  
"SUNDOWN!?" Tasuki wailed.  
  
"That's only if you walk like a normal person no da." Chichiri   
pointed out. Tasuki sat down and proceeded to throw a tantrum.  
  
"Why can't you just pop us over to the fuckin' town?! Why do we   
gotta walk!?"  
  
"Get UP no da!"  
  
  
"N...no da?" Houjun whispered. "What the..."  
  
Then he smiled, a phrase popping into his mind. Tasuki no baka no da. He smiled. He wondered who Tasuki was though...  
  
"Calm down!" Genrou yelled. "Yer pacin' is makin' me dizzy!"  
  
"Tasuki no baka no da." Houjun said without thinking. "Let Nuriko be no da. He's worried no da."  
  
Everyone stared at him. He sweatdropped nervously.  
  
"What?" Michi asked. Houjun blushed.  
  
"Forget it." He said. "Just nevermind."  
  
Nuriko? Tasuki? NO DA?! What the hell was wrong with him!? He sighed and leaned back against the hallway wall.  
  
"Um, excuse me..." a boy said quietly. Ryuuen gasped, and Houjun fought a strange feeling of déjà vu, as did Genrou. "Do any of you know a 'Chou Ryuuen'?"  
  
"Yeah." Ryuuen said, stunned.  
  
"Really?" the boy smiled. "Could you tell me where to find him? He's my new roommate and..."  
  
"Praise Suzaku!" Ryuuen cried happily. "I'm Ryuuen."  
  
"Praise Suzaku, I'm Saihitei." The boy said with a sweatdrop. "Who's Suzaku?"  
  
"I don't know." Ryuuen said distractedly, gazing at the taller boy. "You're so beautiful..."  
  
"I know." Saihitei said. Michi inspected the new boy.  
  
"This is your Hotohori?" she asked. Ryuuen nodded.  
  
"Definitely." He said. Saihitei blinked.  
  
"Hoto...hori?" he said. Images and sounds passed through his mind... "Miaka..."  
  
"Miaka?" Ryuuen frowned. "Is that your girlfriend?"  
  
"No." Saihitei said sadly. "She doesn't love me..."  
  
"Well who does she love?" Takemi asked. Saihitei looked confused for a moment.  
  
"I have no idea." he said.  
  
"You Chinese people are weird." Keiko announced, coming out of the room. "You keep saying all this weird stuff, then you can't explain it. It's like you guys knew each other in some past life!"  
  
"That's ridiculous." Genrou snorted. Ryuuen clamped onto Keiko's arm.  
  
"Is she okay?" he asked. Keiko nodded with a smile.  
  
"She's just fine." She said. "I cleaned her up, and now she's sleeping."  
  
"Thank you." Houjun said quietly. Keiko winked at him.  
  
"No problem!" she said. "I see you've met your new roomie, ne Ryuuen?"  
  
Ryuuen went all 'sparkly'. Keiko grinned.  
  
"I knew you'd like him." She said. Hotohori smiled at her.  
  
"Keiko? You know Ryuuen?" he asked. Keiko nodded.  
  
"Uh, sort of." She said. "He came into my room once. And now I helped out Kotono for him...but other than that...well, I mean, we're not really friends."  
  
Genrou snorted.  
  
"That's an understatement." He said. "She's barely even talked to Ryuuen."  
  
"Oh." Saihitei said. "Well, maybe you and your friends can come visit me?"  
  
"Sure!" Takemi, Kakeru, Kouji, Genrou, and Keiko chorused. Kaen nodded.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"So..." Ryuuen said.  
  
"So..." Saihitei agreed.  
  
"So..." Genrou added.  
  
"So..." Kouji replied.  
  
"So..." Kaen commented.  
  
"So...no da..." Houjun sighed.   
  
After having been ditched by their other friends, the small group had ended up in the near empty library. The only other person there was an eighth grader named Doukun. But none of the people in the group really knew the younger boy.  
  
"Where did you get that no da thing?" Ryuuen asked. Houjun shrugged.  
  
"Where did you get Suzaku no da?" he asked. "Where did Kaen get Seiryuu, where did Genrou get Mitsukake no da? I think that's where I got no da, na no da."  
  
"Well it's getting annoying." Kouji growled.  
  
"Tough na no da." Houjun said. Genrou smiled.  
  
"I think I don't like you people." Kaen murmured.  
  
"Why's that?" Saihitei asked, curious. Kaen shrugged.  
  
"No clue." She said. "Just an odd feeling."  
  
"Well now who's being rude?" Genrou sneered at her. She stuck her nose up.  
  
"Least I don't glare."  
  
Genrou opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. Doukun was quietly singing.  
  
"...kore ga Kounan ookoku no iitsutae..." he sang as he carefully moved his brush over a paper. Elegant, ancient Chinese symbols covered the page. "Mukashi mukashi kara no iitsutae..."  
  
"Kou...nan?" Ryuuen whispered. "Why does that...sound familiar?"  
  
"Excuse me..." Doukun said quietly, approaching the table. Houjun smiled.  
  
"Yes?" he asked. Doukun smiled.  
  
"I don't suppose you...possibly..." he said shyly. "Oh, maybe, have your memories back?"  
  
"Memories?" Saihitei raised an eyebrow. Doukun's shoulders slumped.  
  
"You don't?" he asked. He turned to leave. "Um, I'm sorry for bothering you then."  
  
"Kid..." Kouji said. "Doukun right? C'mere."  
  
Doukun turned around.  
  
"Call me Chiriko please." He said. "My friends do."  
  
"I heard you didn't have any friends." Kaen said. Then she blushed. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound so rude..."  
  
"It's oke." Chiriko sat down at the table the group was at. "I don't have any friends here. But my old friends used to call me Chiriko."  
  
"Why?" Ryuuen asked, then he smiled. "Sounds like Cheerio! I'm gonna call you Cheerio. But, why did your friends call you that?"  
  
Chiriko thought for a second. Maybe he could try to help them regain their memories! They seemed to be close.  
  
"Oh, it was in a book. A story about a girl who gathered the seven stars of Suzaku and made her dreams come true..." he said. "The story itself is an incantation, and the girl who read it through was also granted powers like the girl in the story. Miaka was the first girl. Me and my friends pretended to be her seishi. There was Tasuki, Chichiri, Hotohori, Tamahome, Nuriko, Mitsukake, and Chiriko."  
  
He added extra emphasis on Tasuki, Chichiri, Hotohori, and Nuriko. Genrou blinked when he heard 'Mitsukake', Ryuuen jumped slightly when he heard 'Hotohori' and 'Suzaku'. Glances were thrown around until everyone turned back to Chiriko.  
  
"And you were Chiriko?" Kaen asked. Chiriko smiled at her.  
  
"Yup." He said. "And the other girl was Yui. She had her own seishi as well, Nakago, Soi, Miboshi, Ashitare, Tomo, and the twins Amiboshi and Suboshi. They were the powers of..."  
  
"Seiryuu." Genrou finished, memories flooding into his mind. "Those goddamn bastards..."  
  
"Tasuki?" Chiriko asked hesitantly. A light breeze seemed to appear out of nowhere, surrounding Genrou. His eyes widened slightly and a soft red light began to glow around him.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
So? You like? You hate? 


	4. Memories - Koutoku and Shunkaku

School  
By: Keiko Nakamoto  
Disclaimer: Don't own em.  
Notes: Konnichiwa! I'm on the phone with my friend Chiyoko right now! She's trying to put her 'crazy psychotic' contacts in. ^___^ It's her first day with them. So if this seems...odd...that'd be why. Her odd comments may be affecting me...  
  
~ # ~  
  
"Tasuki?" Chiriko asked hesitantly. Genrou's eyes widened slightly and a soft red light began to glow around him.  
  
Miaka, Suzaku no miko. Chichiri. Suzaku Shichiseishi. Tamahome. Seiryuu. Nuriko. Kounan. Kouji. Tasuki...a lifetime of memories flooded into his being.  
  
'Tasuki...?'  
  
'I am...'  
  
"Tasuki." Genrou said softly. "I AM Tasuki."  
  
Chiriko grinned, then tackle-hugged the older boy.  
  
"You have no idea how much I've missed you!" he said. Tasuki grinned and ruffled the boy's hair.  
  
"Missed ya too kid." He said. "I just didn't realize how much, until now."  
  
Chiriko beamed up at him. Kouji was staring at the two of them like they had just announced that they were getting married. So, for that matter, was everyone else. Chiriko and Tasuki sweatdropped.  
  
"Um..." Tasuki said intelligently. "We..."  
  
"Care to explain this for us Cheerio?" Ryuuen asked. "Since Fang boy is obviously not going to."  
  
"I know this looks kinda odd." Chiriko said with a lopsided grin. "But it's just that I'm so glad to see Tasuki again! He's my cousin. I used to stay over at his house before he ran away. After that, I never saw much of him."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't recognize him at first, but see, I always use'ta play Tasuki, so when he told that story, I remembered." Tasuki finished. "Ya know, I like the name Tasuki. Ya'll call me that now."  
  
"Cheerio and Tasuki." Ryuuen thought. "I want a nickname too!"  
  
Tasuki and Chiriko grinned.  
  
"How about we tell you the stories of the characters from our game, then you can pick who you want to be." Chiriko suggested. Much to his and Tasuki's delight, everyone agreed.  
  
~ Later, after all the explanations ~  
  
"I wanna be the cross-dresser!" Ryuuen announced. "I'm Nuriko!"  
  
"I would like to be the beautiful emperor, Hotohori." Saihitei said. "However, he could not have possibly been as beautiful as I am."  
  
Tasuki grinned.  
  
"You have no idea." He said. 'Hotohori' glared at him.  
  
"I'll be Chichiri no da!" Houjun announced happily.  
  
"Suits you." Ryuuen said. "He sounds almost as annoying as you."  
  
'Chichiri' glared at him.  
  
"I don't really think any of them suit me." Kouji said. Chiriko and Tasuki looked at each other. Oops.  
  
"You can be Kouji! The great bandit leader Tasuki's boyfr...er...partner!" Tasuki said. "You'll help watch the hideout while I'm gone, and lead raids when I'm sick or whatever."  
  
"Um. Okay." Kouji sweatdropped. Chiriko looked questioningly up at Tasuki.  
  
"I thought you liked Nuriko." He said. "Or Chichiri. Maaaaaybe Tamahome. Not Kouji...well...wait. Okay, maybe."  
  
Tasuki blinked, then blushed.  
  
"I don't like any of 'em!" he yelled. "Ick!"  
  
"Soooo, you like Miaka then?"  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
"But you tried to..."  
  
"Forget that! Pretend it NEVER happened!"  
  
"Jeez. Sorry."  
  
Tasuki sighed. Everyone was staring at them again. Chiriko leaned over and whispered to Tasuki.  
  
"Ya know? I reeeally hope they get their memories back soon."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
~ # ~  
  
Later that day, Keiko and Kaen were walking down the hall on their way to their room.  
  
"Strange group, those friends of yours." Kaen said softly. Keiko laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but they're cool." She said. "But whenever I'm around them, I feel like they've got this little thing between them that no matter how hard I try, I can't be part of. It's...odd."  
  
Kaen was staring at something straight ahead.  
  
"You oke?" Keiko asked. Kaen nodded and pointed down the hall. There were two boys looking at a map. Keiko blinked. Or was it ONE guy standing next to a mirror looking at a map?  
  
"Twins?" Kaen whispered. Keiko shrugged.  
  
"Hey!" she called. "You two lost?"  
  
The boys looked up.  
  
"Yeah, can you help us?" one of them asked. Keiko grinned and walked up to them.  
  
"Sure, where ya going?" she asked.  
  
"We can't find our room." One of the boys told her. Keiko looked at the map. "It's right there."  
  
Keiko smiled.  
  
"That's down this way." She said, pointing in the direction she and Kaen had been going. "It's on the way to our room, so we'll walk with you."  
  
"Thank you." one of the boys said. So the four started walking down the hall together.  
  
"So, I'm Keiko." Keiko said. "Nakamoto Keiko."  
  
"I'm Haku Kaen." Kaen smiled.  
  
"Bu Koutoku." One boy said. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Bu Shunkaku." The other said. Keiko smiled.  
  
"More Chinese people!" she said. "Wanna join our little group? I think we're losing some of the others."  
  
Koutoku shrugged.  
  
"Sure. It'll be nice to have friends." He said.  
  
"Yay! Well, just so you know, Kaen and I are really the only girls in our group." Keiko said. "Just so you aren't surprised."  
  
Shunkaku nodded. They walked in silence for awhile. Kaen was a bit uncomfortable, she felt like she knew the two boys, but that was ridiculous right? She had never met twins before.  
  
"Do either of you know what a Seiryuu is?" she asked quietly. Koutoku stopped walking, looking stricken. He turned and looked at Kaen.  
  
"Do you know what a Soi is?" he asked. Kaen nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she's a character from a book." She said. "Chiriko and Genr...um, Tasuki told us about her. She's supposed to be evil right?"  
  
Koutoku nodded, looking disappointed. Then he realized something.  
  
"Did you say Chiriko and Tasuki?" he asked. Kaen nodded. "Can you take me to them?"  
  
"Um, it's getting late, I think you guys should get into your room so you don't get in trouble, but if you sit with us at lunch tomorrow, we'll introduce you to them." Keiko said. Koutoku smiled at her.  
  
"Stop acting weird Aniki." Shunkaku said. Koutoku sighed. Soon Keiko stopped.  
  
"Well, here it is. Room 1768." She said. "Stay in there until tomorrow."  
  
The twins nodded and went in. Keiko turned to Kaen.  
  
"Nice guys." She said. Kaen nodded.  
  
"Very."  
  
~ Owari  
  
Mou, that was awful! Oh well. Tell me what'cha think...provided it isn't TOO bad... 


	5. Punishment - Kishuku

School  
By: Keiko Nakamoto and Arrow  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. _Obviously_  
Notes: Alllllll right! My computer is back and kicking! Well, not literally. Either way, here's the next part for your reading pleasure.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Tasuki no da…" Houjun muttered to himself. "Why do I seem to remember that name no da? Tasuki…"  
  
"Daydreaming again, Chich?" Ryuuen giggled, sitting down hard on Houjun's bed and bouncing around.  
  
"Go away no da."  
  
"I don't want to no da." Ryuuen grinned. Houjun glared at him.  
  
"Stupid Ryuuen." He muttered.  
  
"So ya finally realized that, eh?" Kouji grinned, walking in. Ryuuen and Houjun glared at him.  
  
"Where have you been na no da?" Houjun asked. "Miss Nakamoto has been here more than once looking for you no da. Apparently you told her you'd be here no da."  
  
"Oh, whoops." Kouji slapped his forehead. "I forgot 'bout that."  
  
"Where were you?" Ryuuen asked curiously. Kouji went red.  
  
"Nowhere!" he growled, turning and leaving, slamming the door behind him. Ryuuen and Houjun blinked.  
  
"Riii~iight." Ryuuen grinned. "He hasn't been anywhere. Suu~uure."  
  
The door swung open, Kotono stood grinning on the other side.  
  
"Hii~!" she squealed. Michi was behind her. "I'm baack!"  
  
Houjun and Ryuuen grinned, jumping up to hug her.  
  
"I was so worried!" Ryuuen wailed. "Don't you dare ever get in trouble again!"  
  
Kotono laughed.  
  
"I don't plan on it!" she said. The group moved to crowd on Houjun's bed. "I really need to tell you something!"  
  
"What?" Ryuuen asked, grinning. He loved gossip.  
  
"Twins! Twins just showed up!" Kotono squealed. "They're Chinese too, and they're drop-dead gorgeous."  
  
"Really?" Michi and Ryuuen gasped.  
  
"Twins! How fun!" Michi giggled.  
  
"Yeah, I saw them with Keiko and that new Kaen girl."  
  
"Oh darn." Houjun said flatly. "Now they can't be in our little group, and you can't flirt with them endlessly."  
  
"Oh you know you'd love to have them around!" Ryuuen giggled. "After all, they're _twins_!"  
  
"Cute ones too." Kotono grinned maliciously.  
  
~ # ~  
  
"There they are!" Keiko said in a sing-song voice. "Tasuki, Kouji, Kakeru, Takemi, and you've met Kaen."  
  
Tasuki's eyes narrowed as he looked over the twins.  
  
"Tasuki?" Koutoku asked cautiously. Tasuki blinked.  
  
"Whateverboshi?" he asked. Koutoku grinned.  
  
"Ami." He said. "Amiboshi."  
  
"Stop acting weird Aniki." Shunkaku said firmly. Tasuki smiled faintly.  
  
"Yo-yo boy doesn't remember yet?" he sneered. Amiboshi narrowed his eyes.  
  
"No, but 'Flute-boy' has his flute and 'Yo-yo boy's' 'yo-yo's." he said dangerously. "Care to insult us more?"  
  
Tasuki gulped, painfully aware of his distinct lack of tessen. Amiboshi nodded.  
  
"I didn't think so." He said, smirking as he sat down. Tasuki glared at him. While the boys glared at each other, Keiko's eyes widened and she started tugging on Kaen's shirt.  
  
"Oo! Ooo! Look!" she squealed. "A new kid! A CUTE new kid!"  
  
Everyone turned to look. Sure enough, sitting all alone at a table, was a new kid. He had dark blue hair, and mischievous eyes, and the stereotypical 'pretty boy' figure. He was absentmindedly pushing food around his plate.  
  
"Hm." Kaen frowned. "Too bad, looks like the ditz squad is gonna snare him."  
  
Keiko blinked, then saw Michi, Kotono, and Ryuuen moving toward the lone boy.  
  
"Drat." Keiko snapped her fingers. Then she grinned. "But that's okay! We've already got a group full of cuties!"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"I ain't no 'cutie'." Tasuki pouted. Keiko grinned.  
  
'Oh but of COURSE you are!" she cooed, poking him in the cheek. Amiboshi snickered. So did Chiriko. Tasuki sighed.  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Hi!" Ryuuen giggled, sliding into the seat next to the new boy.  
  
"Hi." He said, not looking up. "Can I help you with something?"  
  
Michi blinked.  
  
"We just wanna be friends!" she said. The boy looked up in surprise.  
  
"Isn't this supposed to be a correctional school?" he asked. The girls (and Ryuuen) nodded. "Then why are you all so nice?"  
  
The girls (and Ryuuen) giggled.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Kotono asked.  
  
"Sou Kishuku." The boy said cautiously.  
  
"I'm Sato Michi!"  
  
"I'm Chou Ryuuen!"  
  
"I'm Nakamura Kotono!"  
  
"Nice to meet you!" they said in unison. Kishuku blinked.  
  
"Uh, nice to meet you too." He said.  
  
"You wanna come sit with us?" Ryuuen offered, motioning to another table. Kishuku smiled.  
  
"Sure." He said.  
  
~*~  
  
"This isn't good." The principal said coldly to his secretary. "They were sent here so we could keep an eye on them. NOT so they could befriend each other and awaken!"  
  
The secretary nodded.  
  
"I want you to take all the ones that have regained their memories to be brought for punishment!" The principal hissed. "The Tasuki one, the Chiriko one, the Amiboshi one, and the Chichiri one!"  
  
"But sir, the Chichiri one hasn't regained his memories yet." The secretary said. The principal nodded.  
  
"I know." He said. "But by the time we give them their punishment orders, he will have."  
  
"I'll get right on it sir."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Aniki?" Shunkaku asked. "What's that?"  
  
Amiboshi was staring in shock at a small piece of paper.  
  
'Bu Koutoku' it read, 'Due to violation of rule 6759374 you will undergo standard punishment on the below date. Signed, Ms. Isabella Hart, Vice Principal *January 13th*'  
  
Tomorrow…  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Oh…oh my god, no…" Tasuki stared at the paper his new roommate Kishuku  
  
"What is it?" Kishuku asked. Tasuki stared at him with blank eyes.  
  
"It's…it's an order of punishment…"  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Holy shit…" Kouji stared. "Please tell me that's not what it looks like…"  
  
Houjun blinked and picked up the small piece of paper that lay on his bed. He carefully unfolded it. His eyes widened as he scanned the short note. Mouth opening in shock, he sat down hard on his bed. Kouji came over and took the note from him, reading it too.  
  
"Oh god…" He slowly sat down next to Houjun. "I-I'm sure you'll be okay…I'll get Keiko an' she'll fix ya up after it's over. N-no prob!"  
  
Houjun felt tears welling up. He'd heard awful things about punishment here…  
  
~ * ~  
  
"No, no, no…" Keiko stared at the papers. "A-amiboshi…Tasuki…"  
  
Everyone else was silent.  
  
"What did you do?" Keiko whispered. "What's rule 6759374?"  
  
"Beats me." Kouji said. He had an arm around Tasuki, next to them, Shunkaku was burying his face in his twin's shoulder.  
  
"You can't go, Aniki, you can't go!" he whimpered. "Don't leave me…"  
  
"Shh…" was all Amiboshi could say. Keiko was still staring at the papers.  
  
"W-well…" she said, voice quaking. "I-I'll just w-wait until you're b-back, then I'll j-just f-f-fix you u-up, and y-you-you'll be as g-good as new!"  
  
She looked up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Just don't die on me…" she whispered. Kaen hugged her.  
  
Just don't die on me…  
  
~ Owari  
  
^-^;; Review, yes? 


	6. The Office - Ayuru

School  
By: Keiko Nakamoto ^-^  
Disclaimer: BWAHAHAHA! I HAVE TAKEN OVER THE ANIME WORLD! FUSHIGI YUUGI IS MINE!! MINE! ALL MINE! *Midnaite leads Keiko away to take her medication*  
Notes: Sorry for the delay. I ran hard into a Writer's Block. *rubs the bump on her forehead* Then I ran even harder into Real Life. *sigh*  
  
~ * ~  
  
"I think I'm gonna cry…" Ryuuen mumbled, hugging Houjun. "Suzaku, Chichiri, why you?"  
  
Houjun leaned against the smaller boy for comfort. He closed his good eye and tried to hold back his own tears. Suddenly he felt a rush of cold air, and Ryuuen seemed to disintegrate out of his arms.   
  
He felt chilling cold and could hear that redhead, Tasuki, crying. He was pushed up from his sitting position and as he opened his eye, the room melted away.  
  
He found himself standing in snow, and the sight before him caused him to choke on his own breath. A small brunette girl was rocking back and forth holding onto Ryuuen's dead body. There was blood everywhere and the new boy, Kishuku was standing by the brunette.   
  
Tasuki stood beside him (Houjun), sobbing. As he took everything in he realized he had something over his face. He reached up gently and removed it. A mask. A ridiculous looking mask bearing an eternal smile. Overwhelming sadness was filling him, and suddenly he knew. He knew what was happening in this chilling scene.   
  
Ryuuen, Nuriko…Suzaku, Tasuki…Miaka……He closed his eye again and felt the cold slip away. His bed rematerialized under him. He felt Ryuuen's arms around him and heard the crossdresser's sobs. He opened his eye and looked around. The frozen mountain melted away and he was back in his room. And he knew.  
  
He was reborn.   
  
But his life had played out almost the same. He felt tears come. Last time, it had been his fault, Hikou had died because of him. This time, the same thing happened in a different way. But this time he had been punished instead of forgiven. A small sob escaped from his throat.  
  
'I'm so sorry…'  
  
'All is forgiven.' Whispered a warm voice in his mind. Suzaku. All was forgiven.   
  
Suddenly, numerous feelings washed over him. Nuriko…the pain radiating from the smaller boy. Tasuki…fear, Chichiri figured the redhead must have punishment coming too. Punishment…he became aware of a strong evil.   
  
Apparently the return of his memory brought the return of his powers. He glanced around the room and to his great shock he saw his staff in the corner with Tasuki's tessen leaning against it. He gently disentangled himself from Ryuuen and went over to it. As he got closer, other items appeared. Nuriko's bracelets, Hotohori's sword, and Chiriko's scroll. Gently Chichiri reached out and touched the items. He picked up the bracelets. With a hopeful smile he turned to Ryuuen.  
  
"Nuriko." He said softly. The other boy looked at him, tears still falling. "Give me your hands."  
  
Ryuuen wiped his face then held out each arm gracefully. Chichiri pushed up Ryuuen's sleeves, put a bracelet on each arm, then pulled the sleeves back down.  
  
"Don't you ever take those off for anything." Chichiri whispered. "Promise me."  
  
Ryuuen sniffled.  
  
"Promise me!"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good." Chichiri smiled. "I have to go now."  
  
Ryuuen only nodded, as talking would cause him to collapse in tears again. Which is exactly what he did once Chichiri had left.  
  
~ * ~  
  
There was a quiet knock on the door. Kishuku and Tasuki looked up. Finally Kishuku stood and opened the door.  
  
"Houjun!" he said with a smile. "Come in!"  
  
Tasuki's eyes moved up. Chichiri grinned at him. Tasuki blinked.  
  
"I have your tessen no da." Chichiri said cheerfully. "And we need to go to punishment no da. You do have punishment, don't you Tasuki na no da?"  
  
Tasuki boggled.  
  
"Chi-Chichiri?" he gasped. Chichiri grinned.  
  
"C'mon Tasuki, let's get this over with no da." He said. "Once we're through we can all go over to your Keiko's room. I'll bring my staff. Between the two of us, we'll get everyone fixed up good as new no da!"  
  
Tasuki nodded then flung himself at Chichiri, enveloping the older boy in a hug.  
  
"Suzaku I've missed ya…" he whispered softly. Chichiri blushed and pulled away. Kishuku was staring at them as though they were insane. Tasuki grinned. "See ya Obake-chan!"  
  
The two boys left. Kishuku blinked. What odd people. 'Obake-chan'? 'My ghost'? He shook his head and hoped that they'd be okay.  
  
~ * ~  
  
As Chichiri and Tasuki walked down the hall they saw Chiriko.  
  
"Chiriko!" Tasuki called. The younger boy stopped. "Guess who got his memories back!"  
  
Chiriko's wide eyes locked on Chichiri.  
  
"Really?" he asked. Chichiri nodded and soon found himself the receiving end of his second flying-tackle-hug of the day. "I'm so glad!"  
  
Chichiri beamed.  
  
"Let's go get Amiboshi." He said. The three walked the short distance to the twin's room. Tasuki knocked. Inside he found Keiko, Amiboshi, Shunkaku, Kouji, Kakeru, Takemi, and Kaen. They all had tears in their eyes. Kouji stood.  
  
"Genrou…" he whispered taking a shaky step toward the redhead. Tasuki felt his courage drain away. Tears formed in his eyes and he moved forward into Kouji's arms. "You'll come back alright, won't ya?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Tasuki whispered back. Chichiri looked down. Keiko looked curiously from the hugging boys to Chichiri. Her eyes widened slightly. Tasuki and Kouji pulled gently away from each other and Kouji placed a quick, shy kiss on Tasuki's lips. The redhead smiled sadly. He turned to Amiboshi who was hugging his twin and whispering to him. "Ready kid?"  
  
Amiboshi stood shakily.  
  
"Let's go." He said quietly. He, Chiriko, Tasuki, and Chichiri headed toward the door.  
  
"Don't make them mad." Keiko whispered just loud enough for them to hear as they left the room. They made their way silently down the hall. A blonde boy with cold blue eyes watched them go.  
  
"Seiryuu help them." He whispered, slipping into his new room. "We need them."  
  
"Here we are." Tasuki said quietly when they reached a wooden door at the end of a dark hall. The four boys stared nervously at the door. Chichiri took a deep breath.  
  
"Come on." He said. "Let's go. We can take this. We're Shichiseishi, whether anyone likes it or not."  
  
The others nodded and Amiboshi grasped the doorknob with solemn resolution. He opened the door. The principal's young secretary greeted them with a glare.  
  
"Sit down, the officials will be with you in a moment." She said coolly. The boys did as she told them. As they waited Chiriko began to fidget nervously and Tasuki pulled the younger boy into his lap.  
  
"You'll be alright." Tasuki told him. "Ain't nothin' can beat you, kid."  
  
Chiriko gave a weak smile.  
  
"Right now, I sure hope you're right." He said quietly. "Cause if you're not…"  
  
"The officials will see you now." The secretary said suddenly. "Through that door please."  
  
~ * ~  
  
"They're gonna die…they're gonna die…" Ryuuen wailed, clutching his head and pacing around the room. "Suzaku, they're gonna die…"  
  
"Shaddap and sit down!" Kouji screeched at him. "Yer makin' me even more fuckin' nervous!"  
  
Everyone had gathered into Keiko and Soi's room now to wait for their friends. Kishuku was obviously a bit uncomfortable, as he didn't really know anyone real well, and he didn't know what was going on. But he knew that everyone was upset about something to do with those boys who had left, so he tried to comfort anyone near him. Keiko was crying, Ryuuen wouldn't stop muttering, Kouji was yelling at everyone for little things, Soi was in shock, Saihitei was confused, Shunkaku looked like he was going to have a heart attack and so on.  
  
"Tasuki…Chichiri…Chiriko…Amiboshi…" Keiko sobbed into Kishuku's shoulder. He patted her awkwardly. "Zaida, guys…"  
  
~ * ~  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~!!!!" a scream echoed from behind the closed door. Amiboshi was crying, tears pouring down his face, Tasuki had tears in his eyes and had chewed his lip till it bled. Chichiri was forcing a blank expression. They were all chained to the wall in a small black room with two doors. One door led back to the office, another to the room Chiriko had been brought to. None of the three boys in the small room knew what was going on behind the second door, but they could hear the younger boy's anguished screams far too well. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!! LEMME GOOOO!"  
  
Tasuki choked back a sob.  
  
'Chiriko…' he thought. 'Suzaku, let him be okay…'  
  
~ * ~  
  
"I don't…know…anything…about it…" Chiriko choked out. Blood was pouring from his nose and mouth, and his small body was covered in lash marks. The tall dark man standing near him obviously didn't like this answer.  
  
"You will tell us." He said in a dangerously quiet voice, and lashed out with his whip. Chiriko cried out in pain. "Where is the girl?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
*crack*  
  
"What do you know about Suzaku?"  
  
"Nothing!!"  
  
*crack*  
  
"You LIE!"  
  
*crack*  
  
Chiriko had been in this horrid room for 5 minutes, but it felt like hours. The room itself looked like the set of a vampire movie. Dark, ornately carved wood furniture, dark walls, dark wood floor, burgundy, velvet wall hangings, no electric lights, candles everywhere. Another man was lurking in the shadows, watching.  
  
"Takeshi, bring him to Kotori." He said. "He isn't going to talk."  
  
Takeshi unbound Chiriko and pulled him roughly to his feet. He pulled the small boy over to a door, opened it and tossed him in.  
  
"Who next boss?" Takeshi asked the man in the corner.  
  
"Try the Seiryuu one." The man replied. "The Amiboshi one."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Kyaa~! I know it's short, but I was in a rush to get it uploaded! It's been so long! Life has been evil! I haven't been able to write and upload things! *sob sob* I am so sorry!!! More as soon as I can get it done!! 


End file.
